HHierro
by AishaUchiha
Summary: – Oye enana, podrías hacerme un poco de hierro? – Gazille… ¿eso de la o es un corazón? – pregunta "inocentemente" Cana.


_**H_Hierro**_

Pareja: GaLe.

Anime: Fairy Tail.

Historia perteneciente al proyecto abecedario: Letra H.

Género: Humor.

Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía para libre entretenimiento.

Pequeño oneshot, casi Drabble.

.

.

.

Y era otro día normal en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Algunos haciendo sus misiones, otros jugando a las cartas, otros bebiendo, y otros leyendo, como Levy. La pequeña maga peliazul, estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas del barullo de los demás, concentrada en su lectura sobre otro tipo de hechizos actualmente descubiertos.

Tan concentrada estaba en lo suyo que no se percató de cuando se acercó el Dragón Slayer de metal y se sentó enfrente de ella.

- Oye enana – ella dio un pequeño respingo en su sitio al ser sacada de su lectura de esa manera. Recibió una mirada molesta como respuesta – Oye, ¿Podrías hacerme un poco de hierro?

- No – contestó ella simplemente.

El moreno alzó una ceja sorprendido por la reacción. Pues no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó curioso más que molesto por la negativa.

- Por tu forma de hablarme – contestó tratando de ignorarlo una vez más. Le ponía demasiado nerviosa su presencia a su lado.

- Yo no te he dicho nada malo, enana – La McGarden sintió como una vena le latía en la sien. Cerró el libro de golpe y se puso de pie llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca.

- ¿Y porque me tienes que llamar enana? Sabes que me molesta – se apoyó en la mesa y se quitó las gafas, que siempre portaba cuando leía, para mirar fijamente esos profundos ojos rojos.

- Te llamo enana porque eres una enana – él se puso en la misma postura que ella dejando sus caras a centímetros de la otra.

- Solo porque tú seas más alto no te da derecho a decir que los demás somos pequeños – dijo ella furiosa – además, ¿Por qué me pides comida a mí? ¿Soy tu fuente de primeros auxilios o qué?

Ante eso, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara del Redfox. Giró la mirada levemente mientras se rascaba la barbilla con un dedo.

- No es que crea que tu hierro sea más sabroso que los demás o algo así… – ahora fue el turno de ella para que un leve calor subiera hasta su rostro.

- ¡H-Haz lo que quieras! – se sentó de nuevo donde estaba y formuló el hechizo que ya conocía de memoria.

En unos pocos segundos, frente a Gazille, apareció la palabra "Iron" en letras gruesas y él sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Se sentó cerca de la palabra y empezó a comer dando las gracias primero. Levy volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

Cana, que estaba cerca de allí y había oído todo, se percató de un pequeño detalle, al parecer no percibido por ellos. Sonrió ladinamente y formuló su pregunta en alto.

- Gazille, ¿Eso de la o no es un corazón? –

Este paró de comer por un momento, y se centró en lo que le había dicho la castaña. Efectivamente, donde debía de estar el círculo interno de la vocal, se encontraba la figura de un corazón. Miró a la peliazul que, al escuchar a la maga de las cartas, se giró para comprobar lo que había hecho.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la cara de ella pareció un tomate en segundos. Él solo rió secamente para después sonreír mientras hablaba.

- No sabía que me tenías tanto cariño enana – ella se giró para que no viera su rostro como el semáforo en rojo que era ahora.

- N-no te creas… me equivoqué. N-no tienes porque comerlo, si no quieres.

- Me lo comeré, no es que me encante pero lo haré – "Que poco sincero puede ser a veces" Hasta ella misma sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Y no le gustaba ser la única en sentirse avergonzada. Así que se levantó de su sitio de nuevo y se acercó donde estaba él, para después hacer desaparecer el hierro justo cuando daba un bocado. Sus dientes chocaron contra los otros provocando un pequeño ruido de chasquido.

- ¡Ey! Mi comida – la miró malhumorado, ella sonreía.

- ¿No era que no te gustaba? Pues si no te gusta, no lo pidas – se quedó callado por un momento sin saber que decir. Debía de reconocerle su astucia.

- Dámelo – susurró bajito. Ella se agachó a su altura, pues estaba sentado donde mismo comía antes.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero comerlo – se giró a un lado. Sabía que se estaba avergonzando y eso le daba rabia, no le gustaba perder su orgullo – me gusta – susurró lo suficiente para que ella lo oyera y sonriera.

Volvió a hacer el hechizo y las letras volvieron a aparecer frente a él, esta vez, acompañadas de más pequeñas "Gazille", "Redfox", "No", "me", "llames", y "enana". Pero esas no las podía ver nadie, pues las grandes letras de "IRON" tapaban las más pequeñas, esas que solo serían para él.

El moreno sonrió al ver su pequeño "banquete". Realmente le gustaba la comida preparada por esa pequeña enana llamada Levy. Que sin saberlo se estaba colando rápidamente en su corazón de hierro.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

***^* Mi primer GaLe. ¡Espero que os guste! Realmente estaba esperando tener que escribir este pequeño oneshot, que ya lo tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo. Maldito el momento en que me puse a hacer muchos fics a la vez uwu. Ahora ya lo sé para la proxima.**

**Esta pareja me encanta / es una de mis favoritas de la serie. De las inamovibles xD Adoro la actitud tsundere de Gazille por Levy. (Y si, investigué y se escribe Gazille no Gajeel. Gajeel es como parece ser pronunciado)**

**Sin más que decir me despido hasta otro fic de abecedario, o hasta otro proyecto ^w^- **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
